


One Flawless Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode one sentence fiction. Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell glowered.





	One Flawless Evening

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute Martha Kent ate their sweets with Jonathan Kent.

THE END


End file.
